<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince's Deciples by TheTrueMultishipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555472">The Prince's Deciples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueMultishipper/pseuds/TheTrueMultishipper'>TheTrueMultishipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Massive Crossover - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueMultishipper/pseuds/TheTrueMultishipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us be clear, this is nonsense, and it will get weirder as time goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was her first day, the first day since her father had burned up in the ritual and she had inherited his flame, a big day, certainly, and one of great celebration.<br/>
But it was also her first day of being parentless.</p><p>That was why she was here, a world with accommodation and education for children, Brumm had said, it had to be better than waiting in the void until someone summoned the troupe again.</p><p>Steeling herself for some kind of attack, she opened the door, only to be met with a clean, light blue carpeted corridor, and a smiling man in a yellow suit.</p><p>"Hey there kid" he offered her a gloved hand. "Folks here call me Bill, and I'm here to invite you to your welcome party"<br/>
She looked up at him, uncertain. "You knew I was coming?"<br/>
His grin spread wider, similar to how her father had grinned at the Knight. "Of course! We know everything that will happen here" he handed her a card "See you there, Grimm" before turning on his heel and strolling away.</p><p>She watched his coattails disappear round the corner before looking down at the card in her hand, it read simply:</p><p><br/>
'The Prince's Deciples<br/>
Party in the Main Hall tonight'</p><p>~ * ~ </p><p>As Bill rounded the corner he found himself face to face with Angel Dust, likely drunk or high off his mind again. He grit his teeth slightly. "Hello Angel"<br/>
The effeminate man grinned at him. "Hey hot stuff, heard you needed a stripper for the party"<br/>
Bill quirked an eyebrow. "You must be nuts if you think Flowey would want to see that"<br/>
Mock offense crossed Angel's face. "Who wouldn't want some of this flawless body?"</p><p>~*~ </p><p>She pocketed the card and headed deeper into the building, hoping to find the main hall, after several numbered doors, she came across another child, a brightly dressed youth with purple hair playing marbles, he looked up as her shadow moved over him.</p><p>"Hey!" He sounded cheery, and genuine, not like the yellow-suited man. "Who are you?"<br/>
She smiled, bowing her head to him as her father had to his opponents. "My name's Grimmchild, and you?"<br/>
He stuck out a small hand. "Marx. Are you going to the party tonight?"<br/>
She nodded, and he gestured to the door at the end of the corridor. "That's the main hall, see you there" Apparently done with the conversation, he began gathering up his marbles.</p><p>~*~ </p><p>The hall was dark, but bright lights shone above, and the atmosphere was warm, excited, it almost reminded her of the troupe.<br/>
There was no sign of Marx, but she could see a man with fancy clothing talking to a girl with long white hair, and someone in a green suit watching this and scowling. Her eyes wandered away from the pair, then she saw him.</p><p>Blond and probably only 2 years older than her, he nonetheless seemed to have caught most people's attention upon his entrance, but he was looking at her, smiling at her.</p><p>He was approaching her, one hand outstretched towards her. "I'm so glad to see you here Grimm"<br/>
She wanted to tell him how glad she was to see him too, but before she could, the wall exploded.</p><p>A car had come straight through the wall, was that Marx in the driver seat? Everyone was shouting, there was plaster and rubble everywhere, her previous companion was shouting at a boy dressed in purple, yellow and black.</p><p>Too loud.<br/>
It was too loud here.<br/>
She turned and ran out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeesh it's been nearly a month since I started, I did not mean to leave this alone for so long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter begins with Marx and Grimm watching anime, currently they are watching Elfen Lied, Marx points out Mariko.</p><p>"She's pretty cool, like me."</p><p>Grimm watches as the little girl murders someone, I'm not gonna say who in case spoilers but I think you all know that Mariko likes killing people, she's fun like that.</p><p>Meanwhile!</p><p>Flowey drove the knife into the sleeping Angel's chest, watching as the blood pooled around the blade, as the older male's struggling stopped.</p><p>Meanwhile!</p><p>The man in green had been locked in a closet because all the other characters hate him.</p><p>Meanwhile!</p><p>Angel's body slid down the roofing tiles, staining them red.</p><p>Meanwhile!</p><p>Snatcher held a photo of a small boxy robot in front of GLaDOS.</p><p>"This is Claptrap, I think you'd really like him."</p><p>She held an unimpressed look as she glanced at the image before meeting Snatcher's eyes.</p><p>"There is no logical reason for me to be attracted towards a fictional character, I do not have time for such nonsense, unlike some people."</p><p>Her eyes drifted towards the author.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I need to tag character death? I mean it happened but it's not exactly played seriously, it just kind of happens.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Grimm is a different iteration from the one featured in the game.</p><p>Also thanks for reading my nonsense.</p><p>Oh my god I had to jump through so many damn hoops to get the link for this document. These are what the characters look like: https://1drv.ms/w/s!Ag2PRPYkvlTmhlZlKym4EacHmWDC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>